More Than Best Friends
by Waves of Rage
Summary: John and Mickie have been friends for awhile. John is suddenly realizing he wants to be more than friends John & Mickie also some Melina & Phil and Randy & Ashley
1. Maybe I Like Her?

**Hey so this is my first story hope you guys enjoy =).It's a John Cena and Mickie James story and some Melina and Phil Brooks a.k.a CM Punk also Randy and Ashley.**

**So this story is called ****More Than Best Friends**

**Chapter One:Maybe I Like Her?**

**John Cena and Mickie James have always been friends thats until he finds out he actually likes her and wants to be more than friends.**

**"Hey best friend" John said while hugging Mickie.**

**"Hey to you too" Mickie responded.**

**"So Melina called she said if we wanted to hang out at the beach" He said.**

**"Hmmm sure i guess but we all know she's got the hots for Phil" Mickie and John both laugh. **

**They were both getting ready to go to the , Phil, Randy, and Ashley were all going to be there.**

**"You driving or am I?" asked John.**

**"You can drive" said Mickie**

_**Is it me or does Mickie look gorgeous.**_**Thought John.**

**Awhile later they both arrived at the beach.**

**Melina, Phil, Randy, and Ashley were already there.**

**They all agreed on a spot to put their stuff.**

**"Hey Ashley, Melina, and I are going for a swim want to join us?" asked Mickie**

**"It's cool we'll be there in a few" said the guys.**

**"Okay" the girls responded.**

**As the girls were swimming John couldn't stop thinking of how gorgeous Mickie looks.**

**"Dude what are you thinking about?" asked Phil**

**"Huh?...ohhh uhhh nothing" responded John**

**"Is it a girl?" asked Randy**

**"If i tell you will you guys swear not to tell?" he asked.**

**"We swear" said Phil and Randy**

**"Well i was thinking about Mickie"**

**"Mickie? are you serious? dude are you like into her?" asked Randy**

**"I thought you and Mickie were only best friends?" asked Phil confusingly**

**"Well yeah but looking at her now god she's beautiful...and I don't know I think i might like her and want to be more than friends" responded John**

**"Well first you've got to know how you really feel about her" said Randy**

**"Maybe this is one of those love stories where the best friends fall inlove with eachther and end up being together and live with eachother forever" said Phil**

**"You really think Phil?" asked John**

**"Well you never know life is full of suprises" answered Phil**

**"Well that would be awesome if John and Mickie ended up being together" added Randy**

**"I kind of like the sound of that Randy" said John**

_**Maybe Randy and Phil are right maybe i like Mickie i have to find out how i really feel about her who knows Maybe I Like Her?**_** thought John.**

**So here's the first chapter hope you guys liked it. I'll be happy with atleast one review =)**


	2. More Than Like

**More Than Best Friends**

**Chapter Two:More Than Like**

**"We better go swimming with the ladies before they think we've forgotten about them" said Phil**

**"Right" said Randy**

**"Yeah let's go swimming with the girls" said John**

**John, Randy, and Phil all went running to the water to catch up with Melina, Mickie, and Ashley.**

**"We thought you three forgot about us" said Mickie**

**"No we did not we were just talking" said Randy**

**"About?" asked Ashley**

**"Guy stuff you know" said Phil**

**"What kind of guy stuff?" asked Melina**

**"No we're not telling what we were talking about" said John as he splashed the water to Mickie**

**"Fine but you're going to pay for that" Mickie said as soon as she started splashing water to John nonstop**

_**Your curves your smile your laugh gosh Mickie you're just so beautiful especially in that orange bikini**_** Thought John**

**Hours passed the sun was going to set pretty soon the gang packed their stuff and decided to go to John's house since it was like a mansion**

**The girls decided to go in one car while the guys were in another**

**"So Mickie have you ever thought about you and John together?" asked Ashley**

**"Like a couple?" asked Melina**

**"You know what Ashley i have... and I don't know i guess i wouldn't mind John and I being more than friends i mean he's my best friend...good looking, sweet, funny, smart, i wouldn't mind kissing him you know" "To say the truth i think i kind of like John in a more than best friend way" said Mickie**

**"What? Are you serious Mickie?" asked Melina as she put her foot on the brake**

**"In my mind you two would be perfect for eachother" said Ashley**

**"The thing is what if he only sees me as a friend you know? I don't want to tell him i have a crush on him and he doesn't like me back it could totally ruin our friendship" Mickie responded**

**"What if he does like you? what if he secretly has feelings for you and hasn't told you for the same reason you won't tell him you like him" said Melina**

**"What if John does like you Mickie?" said Ashley**

**"And what if he doesn't?" asked Mickie**

**"Don't think negative think positive Mickie i mean why wouldn't he like you you're funny, smart, beautiful, and you have a great personality" Ashley spoke**

**"How about Ashley and I ask Randy and Phil if they know anything?" said Melina**

**"Well in that case im fine just don't tell John i like him or else things could be bad"**

**Meanwhile.......**

**John, Randy, an Phil were in the car talking. Randy was driving.**

**"What if Phil and I asked Melina and Ashley if they know anything about Mickie like who she likes?" asked Randy**

**"I was thinking about that but...what if Mickie doesn't like me? I mean our friendship wouldn't be the same" John said in a weird way**

**"Dude come on you'll never know if you don't try" responded Phil**

**"Fine but things better not get out of control and you two better not tell Mickie the way i feel about her" said John seriously**

**All of them got to John's place about the same time**

**They started getting thei stuff and heading towards the door**

**"Remember Mickie cannot know about my feelings towards her" John told Randy and Phil**

**"John cannot find out about my feelings about him" Mickie told Melina and Ashley**

**So there's the second chapter. Both Mickie and John like eachother will they say how they feel about eachother?**

**One review pretty please with chocolate on top =)**


	3. You Found Out, That I Found Out

**Hey so heres the third chapter for ****More Than Best Friends****...yeah not even one review come on people please be nice one review please just one =)**

**Chapter Three:You Found Out, That I Found Out**

_**"John faster please i need to feel you i need you to love me"**_

**"Mickie...Mickie...wake up"**

**"Huh" said Mickie**

**"Ashley five more minutes please"**

_**Crud she woke me up from my dream**_** Thought Mickie**

**"I was having a good dream"**

**"About John?" asked Ashley**

**"Yeah...we were kind of making love"**

**"OH MY GOD! are you serious you were dreaming about that?" asked Ashley **

**"What are you two talking about?" asked Melina as soon as she came into Mickie's bedroom**

**"Mickie had a wet dream about John"**

**"No I did not"**

**Melina gave her a serious look**

**"Okay so maybe I did but it doesn't matter because what happened in my dream will not happen in reality"**

**Little did she know John was standing outside the door listening to their conversation**

**"Well what happened?" asked Melina**

**"John and I were sort of making love"**

**John didn't believe it Mickie had a wet dream about him was it all true John was in shock Mickie and him? In bed?**

**John had to go tell his best friends.**

**John went running to Phil's bedroom luckily Randy was in there too**

**"Dude you cannot belive what i just heard" John said happily**

**"What Mickie likes you?" asked Randy**

**"No....but i just heard she had a wet dream about me"**

**"OH MY GOD! Dude you should totally tell her you like her i mean if she had a dream about you she obviously likes you or has some sort of affection about you" said Phil**

**"You know what i think I'll tell her this night tonight Mickie James will know how I feel about her" said John**

**Little did they know Ashley was passing by and heard what they said**

**Ashley went running to Mickie's room**

**"Mickie Mickie Mickie John found out!"**

**"What? about what...what are you talking about?" Mickie said rather worried**

**"Don't tell us he found out about Mickie's sex dream about her and John" said Melina**

**"Yes Mickie i don't know how but he knows and he told Randy and Phil....but there is something else too" said Ashley**

**"Oh My God can things get any worse John knows and he told Phil and Randy"**

**"But think on the bright side he likes you Mickie i heard it he told Phil and i quote "You know what I think I'll tell her this night tonight Mickie James will know how I feel about her" i end quote...Mickie you two are meant to be"**

**"Mickie you should go out there and ask him out" said Melina**

**"You know what I think I am just going to go talk to him" Mickie said while exiting her room**

**John was downstairs ready to go somewhere**

**"John can I talk to you?" Mickie asked John**

**"Mickie before you say anything do you want to like hang out? I don't know you want to go to the movies or something?" John asked Mickie**

**"How about we go somewhere nice and peaceful?"**

**"That sounds good I know where exactly to go"**

**They both left and headed to the car**

**While they were both in the car neither of them said nothing John decided to break the silence**

**"Mickie there's something i need to tell you"**

**"Wait before you say anything pull over I need to tell you something"**

**"Okay?"**

**John pulled over to a nice place where the leaves where all scattered everywhere the nice breeze and the beautiful sky were perfect**

**They both got out of the car and started walking**

**"John I found out that, you found out that i had a dream about you"**

**"You found out? well....how do you feel about me?" John asked**

**"I kind of like you more than a friend"**

**"Mickie i was hoping you would say that....the truth is I like you too Mickie and i really want to be more than your friend"**

**Mickie started smiling John was getting closer he was about to kiss her they both closed their eyes their lips were getting closer as soon as their lips crashed with eachother rain started to fall down.**

**So there's the third chapter hope you guys enjoy =) One review please?**


	4. Loving You is the Best

**Hey so here's the fourth chapter of More Than Best Friends enjoy**

**Chapter Four:Loving You is the Best**

**So after they had their kiss the rain started to fall right after hat they went back to Johns place where Ashley, Phil, Melina, and Randy were all playing with a ball in the pool**

**Everyone stopped playing as soon as they say John and Mickie come near the poolside with their hands holding eachother**

**They were both laughing and blushing both the guys and the girls started making some noise and both Mickie and John started starring at them**

**"Since when are you two a couple?" Randy screamed**

**Mickie and John just started smiling and went inside the house**

**"Hmmm...us a couple I like that" Mickie said**

**"You want us to be a couple?" John asked**

**"Well do you?"**

**"Yes but I was actually going to take it slow since we've just showed our emotions for another"**

**"John why go slow I mean we've been friends for awhile and we know so much of eachother why not be a couple already we were holding hands just a minute ago and-" she was cut off by Johns lips they were both kissing eachother with such passion the guys and the ladies were watching them**

**"You kind of talk too much and yes lets be a couple" John responded as they started kissing eachother again**

**Everyone started wooing as they kissed they ignored them and kept on kissing**

**"I love you Mickie James" he told Mickie in a whisper**

**"I love you too John Cena" whispered back**

**So there's the chapter short I know I'm not going to update this story and my other story until Wednesday because of school and my sister doing her online homework but if i can I'll update tomorrow or later**

**reviews people please make my day by giving me a review**


	5. Best Rainy Day Ever

**Hey so here is the fifth chapter of More Than Best Friends**

**Chapter Five:Best Rainy Day Ever**

**It was a cold raniy day the only ones in the house were Mickie and John**

**Ashley, Randy, Phil, and Melina had gone out **

**When John woke up he saw everyone was out escept for Mickie he was wearing a long sleeve shirt because it was cold it was raining cats and dogs outside**

**Mickie was still sleeping so John decided to make her some breakfast**

**When he was done making her some nice ht breakfast and some hot chocolate he went upstairs and went to her room she was still asleep**

**He put the food on the shelf near the clock itt was 11:12 a.m. he whispered in Mickies ear and said**

**"Mickie wake up beautiful" he whispered in her ear**

**Mickie started smiling she opened her eyes and saw John smiling at her**

**"I love it when you say my name...you just have this sexy voice and you are just simply the best John" she said while sitting up**

**"I made you some breakfast" John said while giving her the tray of food**

**"Mmmmm... smells good.. gosh its cold and it is raining hard outside"  
"Yeah I know but I have a couple of things in mind for us today since we are the only ones in the house everyone else left to I dont know where"**

**"Which means some alone time for us" John added**

**Mickie had finished eating her breakfast that John made her and finished her hot chocolate**

**John took the tray and set it aside Mickie pulled the covers and patted the bed as a sign for John to join her**

**He sat next to her and pulled the sheets over them so they would be nice and warm**

**She rolled over ontop of him and started kissing him he started running his hands all over her **

**she stop the kiss for a moment only to remove his shirt he removed her shirt too which revealed naked round breasts**

**John stopped kissing and started starring at her boobs**

**"God your boobs are amazing" he said while bitting his lip**

**"These are real John" said while pulling him closer to a passionate kiss**

**John undid her pants and took them off and he also took off her panties**

**Mickie took off Johns pants and aslo too off his boxers she grabbed on to his manhood and inserted it insde her**

**"Mickie we don't have to if you don't want to"**

**"John I totally want to"**

**John was going in and out slowly**

_**Yeah I'm not that great in sex scenes so please bare with me**_

**"Mmmm John"**

**"God Mickie this is the best sex I've ever had" John said as he took himself out of her**

_**Making the sex scene short because I'm no good at that**_

**"John I love you and this has to be the best rainy day ever!" Mickie said while kissing him**

**"I love you too Mickie and this is the best rainy day ever" John said kissing back**

**There is the fifth chapter kind of short i know well hey short chapter is better than no chapter at all**

**Gosh i hate school six freakin classes**


	6. Getting the Ring

**Hey I know I haven't updated in awhile sorry but I hope you guys like this next chapter**

**Chapter Six: Getting the Ring**

**John, Randy, Phil had all gotten up early because John had told him to help him out with something**

**"Dude why do you need our help it's like 8 am" Randy said rubbing his eyes**

**"I'm going to ask Mickie to marry me and well I need help picking out the ring and while I'm picking out the ring why not you guys find something nice for Ashley and Melina" John said**

**"Good thinking let's go already before the girls wake up" Phil said heading for the door**

**All three men went out the door and into Randys car and drove off to this jewelery store called Unforgetable Moments**

**"Well here we are at Unforgetable Moments have you guys ever wondered why it's called that?" Randy asked as all three men got out of the car**

**"Well I always thought the name was because you buy the jewelery for the person you love and they love it and it's and unforgetable moment" Phil said while smiling**

**"Well that does make sense anyways I want a ring that will make her jaw drop" John said reffering to Mickie**

**"Well lets stop talking and go inside" Phil suggested**

**Randy, Phil, and John all went inside the store and a guy in a suit offered his help**

**"Do you guys need any assistance?" the guy asked**

**"Actually yes I'm looking for an engagement ring I want something really nice" John told the guy in the black suit**

**"Well then look over here, here is our section of engagement rings" John followed the guy who name was Daniel it was written on his name tag**

**Randy and Phil went to go look for something nice for Ashley and Melina**

**John was looking at the rings until he came across a stunning ring that had three diamonds on it with the middle being the biggest at that moment John knew it was perfect for Mickie**

**"That one sir, that's the one I want" John said**

**"Are you sure sir? It's pretty expensive" Daniel the helper told John**

**"I don't care about the price that's the one I want" **

**"Right this way to make this deal final" the guy told John**

**John paid the man with his credit card and he got the ring that he thought was perfect for Mickie the ring was in a small dark blue box**

**"Hey man you ready to go?" Randy asked John**

**"Oh yeah, I got Mickie the perfect ring... did you guys find something for Melina and Ashley?" John added**

**"I got Melina a diamond necklace in her favorite color burgundy" Phil said**

**"I got Ashley a necklace aswell" Randy spoke**

**"Lets head home" Phil suggested**

**"Yeah, but before we head home you guys want to see the ring?" John aked**

**"Sure why not?" Randy said with a sigh**

**John took the dark blue box and opened it**

**"Wow dude that's one beautiful looking engagement ring" said Phil**

**"I know I just hope Mickie likes it and says yes to my proposal" John said **

**"Don't worry she'll say yes" Randy said while patting the back of Johns back**

**"So when are you going to propose to Mickie?" Phil asked**

**"Tonight... tonight I'll propose to her" John said while looking at the ring he was holding**

**Hey so there goes the sixth chapter hope you guys enjoyed it I know kind of short but I kind of stopped liking this story but I feel obligated to finish it so I'll probably finish it around chapter 10 or so anyways reviews please?**


	7. The Proposal Part 1

**Hey so here is the ...wait what chapter is this lettme check...... oh chapter seven so okay for all you guys that listen to rock music tell me your favorite rock bands i need to listen to more rock im kinda getting tired of my playlist**

**Anyways without further ado here's chapter seven**

**P.S. Happy 2009**

**Chapter Seven: The Proposal Pt.1**

_**so where were we? Ahhh yes john is going to ask Mickie to marry him :)**_

**As John, Randy, and Phil went to the house they all decided to ask the women they cherish the most to go out on a dte with them but they were all going to go to different places**

**When the guys entered inside they all went to their bed rooms John decided to take a shower so he got undressed turned on the water and got in**

**Meanwhile the girls had gotten up too they all went downstairs**

**"Was it me or did the guys get up early?" Melina asked while yawning**

**"You know I did hear them talking in the morning" Mickie said while getting food from the fridge**

_**Lets pretend they all live in one house okay? capish? **_

**"Well anyways I'm going to go shopping care to join me?" Melina asked**

**"I'll join you" Ashley responded**

**"I'll stay here not in a shopping mood" Mickie answered**

**"Fine but you're going to miss out on the fun" both Ashley and Melin said closing the door behind them **

**"I wonder what John is doing" Mickie said with her finger on her chin**

**She ran up the stairs and headed towards Johns room**

_**Knock knock**_

**"John you in there?" Mickie asked when she got no answer she decided to open the door and go in**

**She looked around and saw John no where she heard the shower so she decided to go in the bathroom**

_**Hmmm John is taking a shower maybe I should decide to join him**_** Mickie thought with a smile**

**With out a doubt she took off her clothes and went in the shower she slid her hands arounds his waiste**

**John turned around quickly and saw Mickie infront of him there naked and boy did he love it**

**Mickie leaned in and kissed him he loved it when they kissed the way she kissed**

**Her soft, moist lips he loves everything about her they broke the kiss minutes later**

**"You know you look way sexier in the shower" Mickie said with a smirk**

**John chuckled a bit**

**"You look sexy in the shower too you know" John replied to Mickies comment they both laughed**

**"Mickie are you doing anything tonight?" John asked**

**"No why do you have plans?" Mickie questioned back**

**"Well I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere tonight with me" John said as he turned off the water and they both got out**

**"I'll go anywhere with you John" **

_**Ugh I really want to just update this chapter so let's just go to the part where they are on their date already okay?**_

_**Cool!**_

**"John this place is amazing" Mickie said stunned of the view**

_**Pretend they are somewhere fancy like a frassy place with a view of water just the two of them oh and they are eating he cooked for her**_

**"John this food was delicious how did you know what kind of food I love?" Mickie asked while finishing her favorite dessert chocolate cake **_**(AN I do not know what her favorite dessert is but in my story that isher favorite lol)**_

**John simply smiled at her thinking about the engagement ring that was in the blue box sitting in his pocket was she going to say yes?**

**Was she going to reject him?**

**Anyways he finally got up and stood infront of Mickie got down on his left knee pulled out the dark blue box opened it which revealed a beautiful looking diamond engagement ring an said what any man would say when they are down on one knee**

**"Mickie I love you alot and the time we've had together has been amazing but, Mickie James will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" John asked holding the opened box that the ring was in**

**Mickie was shocked she just stood there sitting in her chair looking into Johns beautiful crystal clear blue ocean eyes and at the ring he was holding **

**Was she going to say yes? Or was she going to say no?**

**Hey so there's the seventh chapter I left ya'll on a cliffhanger =P**

**BTW HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Next chapter Mickie tells John her answer**

**Review please :)**

**Hey I've got a question when you exceed the 15 documents in the document uploader manager thingy and you delete those files does it remove it from the story?**

**Someone please answer my question :)**


	8. The Proposal Part 2: Tragedy Strikes

So I know I haven't updated in a while but I will update constantly now and aftwer im done with all my stories I will write stories that only consists of JohnxMelina or JohnxTrish and maybe some JohnxAshley or better known as Jash! Simply because those are my top three favorite pairings with John

Oh yeah!

Chapter Eight : The Proposal Part Two: Tragedy Strikes

Previously on "More Than Best Friends" chapter seven ended in a cliff hanger lets read a recap of what happened

**John simply smiled at her thinking about the engagement ring that was in the blue box sitting in his pocket was she going to say yes?**

**Was she going to reject him?**

**Anyways he finally got up and stood infront of Mickie got down on his left knee pulled out the dark blue box opened it which revealed a beautiful looking diamond engagement ring an said what any man would say when they are down on one knee**

**"Mickie I love you alot and the time we've had together has been amazing but, Mickie James will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" John asked holding the opened box that the ring was in**

**Mickie was shocked she just stood there sitting in her chair looking into Johns beautiful crystal clear blue ocean eyes and at the ring he was holding **

**Was she going to say yes? Or was she going to say no?**

Now let us move on to what happens next

Mickie just sat there starring into John's beautiful blue ocean eyes she hasn't said a word snice he had asked the question it kept on playing in her mind

**"Mickie I love you alot and the time we've had together has been amazing but, Mickie James will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?"**

"Well?" John asked snapping Mickie out of her thoughts she just still sat there glarring at him still no response from her she had no emotion on her face what so ever

John's facial expression changed to a worried one Mickie had not spoken since he asked her the question

At last Mickie decided to speak up

"John I don't know what to say I mean I do but I don't know how to say it to you this is too fast John I'm not ready to be engaged to you my answer is no I'm sorry John" she said as she broke in to tears she got up and started running

John just stood there looking pretty darn stupid did Mickie just reject him?

He actually broke down his heart was torn in to pieces the girl of his dreams had just said no to the question every woman wants to hear

By the time he got up Mickie was no where in sight he decided he would just let her go and leave far far away from there he got into his car and drove as fast as he can he didn't even know where he was going but one thing he knew was far away from the woman who he loved that had broken his heart

He was driving really fast and was crying at the same time so many thoughts were going through his mind right now

Mean while back with Mickie

she hadn't stopped running she went to some place she knew was near by and called her friends Ashley and Melina

"Hello?" answered Melina and Ashley at the same time

"Hey do you guys think you can pick me up I'm in a bad mood and I need my best friends to talk to" Mickie said holding back tears

"Sure, are you okay Micks? you sound like you sare about to burst in to tears?" asked Melina

"I'm not okay I just need you girls to talk to could you just come get me please?" Mickie responded

"Okay sure what ever you want honey we'll be there soon" Ashley told Mickie

Back with John he had stopped driving and had called Randy and Phil

"Hey John what is up did Mickie say yes?" Randy asked

"Yeah John are you guys dare I say the word engaged?" Phil asked John

"Actually she said no you guys she rejected me and left running to who knows where I just called to say I'm not good right now and I'm not coming home tonight I need some time alone away from everyone esecially Mickie so don't expect me to come home anytime soon" John said obviously crying

"Oh dude we are so sorry we know how much you love her and wanted to marry her" answered Phil

"Well yeah you guys I'll see you guys whenever" John spoke

"John just don't do anything that you might regret okay?" Randy said worrying about his friend John who was clearly not in a great situation

"Don't worry Randy I won't do anything stupid I just want ime alone to think bye you guys"

Click

They hung up

So there is the eighth chapter sorry took so long to update anyways hope you guys liked the chapter

please don't kill me because Mickie and John aren't getting married

Anyways I'm off to update some other story see you next time

Next chapter: Mickie tells Ashley and Melina what happened meanwhile the guys Randy and Phil tell Mickie what John had told them she wants to talk to him but he doesn't answer her calls and he's no where to be found

Good night folks

Oh my god I'm writing this at night and watching Legend of the Seeker I hate commercials don't you?

I hate scary commecials about scary movies I'm just simply terrified of scary movies

Enough about me I'm writing a chapter

Review please:)

I'll love you forever

Review please :)


	9. A New John Cena

Hey thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter of More Than Best Friends

So I'm really excited because my birthday is on Wednesday and my dad is giving me a hundred dollars to buy whatever I want at the mall

Wooo!

I'm turning thirteen first year as a teen lol

Anyways here's chapter nine

Chapter Nine : A New John Cena

John's Point of View

I had droven to Las Vegas and checked in a hotel called The Excalibur **(A/N the reason I used Excalibur is because everytime I go to vegas with my family we stay there it is pretty awesome) **

I had decided to go where anything goes Vegas what's more intense than Vegas?

What could go wrong? I mean it's not like I'm going to sleep with some slut and regret it besides so what if Mickie said no there are other girls right?

It's not like my whole life revolves around Mickie ever since I heard the word no I've changed I'm a new man now I will not date anyone else because they will just break my heart like Mickie did.

From now on if I won't fall in love who cares about love not me and certainly not Mickie if she really did love me she would have said yes but she didn't so there for she didn't really love me

I'm just hear laying in bed it's exactly 3:10 PM here it's onlybeen about a day since Mickie said no and showed me I don't need a woman in my life I don't need anyone in my life I have to move on hell I already have

Right now I've decided to get something to eat I go down to the lobby I think I'm headed for the Mandalay Bay I've heard the food from the buffet is great so why not give it a try?

Back with Randy, Phil, Melina, Ashley, and Mickie

No one's point of view

"So he asked me to marry him and I said that I was not reay for an engagement and ran off" Mickie said holding back tears

"I need to set things straight with him I mean I'm not ready to be engaged but I still love him and I want to still be his girlfriend" she couldn't hold the tears anymore she had started crying

Melina and Ashley leaned forward to hug her

Randy and Phil came in through the door arguing about something

"You know this is all your fault he would probably answer our calls if you hadn't said don't do anything stupid John" Phil said obbviously angry at Randy

"My fault wow dude it's nobody's fault okay so John went off somewhere and hasn't answered our calls boo who John just needs time to think now if he doesn't call by this time tomorrow we'll search for him okay?" Randy said

"Oh yeah like we're gonna go out and search for him and find him face it he's not coming back he's too hurt" said Phil trying to knock some sense in to Randy

"What are you guys fussing about?" asked Melina

"It's John he hasn't answered our calls and the last thing he said to us was and I quote "Actually she said no you guys she rejected me and left running to who knows where I just called to say I'm not good right now and I'm not coming home tonight I need some time alone away from everyone esecially Mickie so don't expect me to come home anytime soon" thats exactly what he said and since then we've heard nothing from him" Randy responded

"This is all my fault" Mickie said she felt really guilty

"No it's not your fault Mickie, John is just heart broken right now give him some time" Phil said

John's Point of View again...

I'm a new John Cena I'm not a lover now I will just live life it's fullest

I'm going to forget what I had with Mickie James I'm going to forget everyone and anything that reminds me of her

I'm never going back home from now on this is the new live of John Cena

So there's the ninth chapter kind of short I know anyways for those who read my other two stories The Perfect Diva and You are Everything I Want I've decided to put those on hold I'm going to finish this story until I start updating the other two

Review please :)


	10. One Phone Call

Hey you guys thanks for those who review the previous chapters and I** WILL** update my other stories today like later on or so maybe right before RAW or maybe after I'm done writing this chapter or if I don't I promise tomorrow because it's early out my school gets out early on every Tuesday

Anyways my birthday is in exactly two days

Turning thirteen first year as a teen wow I'm old lol

Without further ado here's chapter ten

Chapter Ten : One Phone Call

John's point of view

So it's been about four days since I last saw my friends since I last talked to them and to be honest I've been doing pretty good on my own I mean I'm here in Vegas I've pretty much done nothing but gamble, eat, get drunk in the bar, oh did I mention a lot of girls have been hitting on me

Well yeah I hate it sometimes I just want to scream at them and say the words "Fuck off" to every girl that passes my way

I bet everyone back at home is worrying about me especially Mickie but the truth is I don't really know why I ran away

I guess it's because I don't want to go through the pain of seeing the face of the woman I love most on this planet the one the only Mickie James

But she has shown me the meaning of a broken heart my heart was shattered in to millions of pieces and the pain that I'm going through right now makes me want to wish that I never I repeat never met Mickie James

Sometimes I wish I could just take my life away or fall in to a deep sleep and never wake up I just want to sleep forever I want to move on but I can't I love Mickie too much to move on from her

I'm really drunk right now I had one way too many beers this morning

and my thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone I so need to change my ringtone I'm getting tired of Make You Smile by Plus 44

I check my caller id and it's Mickie I don't know on wheather I should answer or not I mean I'm going to have to talk to her eventually why not now

I pick up my phone

"Hello?" I say with absolutely no emotion well actually it didn't really sound like I said 'Hello' because I'm way too drunk

"John are you drunk?" she asks worried about me

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I say rather harshly

"John we need to talk tell me where you are and I'll go and see you please John can we talk?" she says about to burst in to tears

"Fine Mickie just fine I'm in Las Vegas I'm staying at the Excalibur hotel" I say I only accepted because I need to take out my emotions and tell her how I feel in person and I'm not ready for 'The Talk' yet but rather sooner than later

"John I love you" she says I want to believe her but I cant and I won't

"I wish I could believe you Mickie but, I'm just so heart broken right now and maybe we do need this talk only then will it determine if our relationship is still worth loving for" I say almost breaking in to tears

"You know it's true John and I'll see you in a couple of hours" she says and hangs up

Well I guess i better go downstairs to the bar and get wasted even more

No one's point of view

"So you're going to Vegas after him by yourself without us?" Ashle asked Mickie

"Yeah this is something I need to do on my own" Mickie tells all her friends that are aware of the situation about her and John

With that Mickie gets in to her car and starts to drive she had packed stuff for her maybe her and John could rebuild their relationship in Vegas who knows?

She drove off knowing it would take a long while to get there by car

That one phone call got them to meet up for a talk that might change their relationship status

So there is the tenth chapter kind of short I know but I've decided update with short chapters than to not update at all right?

Anyways please review :)

I love it when you guys do that you guys rock!


	11. The Words I Hate You & Angry Sex

Hey you guys so here is chapter what eleven? I think of More Than Best Friends at first I was going to break my promise and not right this because I had LOADS of homework today and I fucked up my hand during P.E. so it hurts like hell but one of my favorite writers on here FINALLY posted the sequel to Make You Smile and I was so glad and yeah so on

Anyways chapter eleven is on your way

Wait wait wait okay before I actually start the chapter here I go again rambling about stuff you don't even care about =P

Wow I was going to type something but I forgot oh well maybe some other time so here's chapter eleven finally lol

Chapter Eleven : The Words I Hate You & Angry Sex

No one's point of view

John was getting wasted at the bar drink after drink after drink it had been about three hours since he spoke with Mickie on the phone

He was totally wasted right now he decided to go up to his room now he put money on the counter and left without getting his change

He heard his name and turned around to see Mickie she quickly ran up to him and hugged him

"John you don't know how much I've been worried about you" Mickie said with tears forming in her eyes

He quickly grabbed her hand and headed off to his room throughout the whole time he didn't speak a single word

They were both in his room they haven't said a signle word for about a whole ten minutes

"I hate you" John said breaking in to tears

"What?" Mickie asked she noticed John was drunk so he probably didn't mean what he had just said

"John you don't mean that you're drunk and you're hurt and I know it's my fault and- " she was cut off by John

"Shut up just shut up Mickie seriously you're right I didn't mean that but I wish I did mean it because Mickie... Micks when you said no my world was torn apart my heart was torn in to millions of pieces you wan't t know why I left without saying a word? Well it's because I'm going through alot of pain right now I know you didn't mean to hurt me but it's just so hard for me to look at you and pretend like nothing happened, when really alot happened... hearing the words I can't marry you was like the world had ended right then and there sometimes I wish it was just a dream but it's not Mickie I mean you had everything including my heart and it's like you kicked it aside Mickie I love you but I don't know if I can be with you" John said crying as he pulled Mickie into a warm and long hug they were both crying at the moment

"John I wish I could - " she was cut off once agin by John but he didn't cut her off by speaking he cut her off with a kiss a kiss that they both probably needed at the moment

She put her hands on his face while his hands were around her waiste she jumped a bit to wrap her legs around his hips

They made there way back to the bed yes they were having angry sex as they were ripping eachother's clothes off they kept on talking to eachother

"I hate you" John said

"I hate you more" Mickie answered back as John rolled over to be on top of her

"Well isn't this great angry sex" Mickie told John

"I'm never having angry sex with you again Mickie" John said as they turned over and Mickie was now on top of John

"Just shut up and kiss me" she responded

"I hate that I love you" he told Mickie

"Me too John, me too"

They spent the whole night making love or in their case hate was that wht they really needed? Was that night enough to bring them back together? Would they rebuild their relationship after this? Who knows... only time will tell...

So there's chapter eleven and please review :)


	12. We Are Back On

Hey so I know I haven't updated in a while but it's like I've been super busy with stuff and all that Anyways I think I might delete my other stories "The Perfect Diva" and "You are Everything I Want" because I simply suck in those But I won't if you guys still want me to finish it or I just might finish them because it those are like some of my first stories Also I wanted to delete them because I want to start a new story but if I start a new one I'll just stop updating the old ones So tell me what you guys think?  
Anyways I already know what my new story will be titled and who would be the main characters but I won't tell you because then I'll spoil the suprise )  
Also I might update them as soon as possible because I want to finish them so I can start a new story Anyways moving on, moving on I think this is chapter twelve of "More Than Best Friends"  
Wow I read back to all my stories and they all suck they all really, really suck the only good one is "Now or Never"  
But, I hate the title so I might change it so don't be suprised if it's not called "Now or Never" anymore it's going to be called.  
"Spill My Heart For You" now )  
Oh and when I finish all my stories my new story is going to be a love triangle so it's going to be three people one guy two women and they are all best friends And they both women fall in love with the guy and he falls in love with them both of them It's a wrestling story so think you can figure out who's going to be in my love triangle?

Chapter Twelve : We Are Back On

"John you know I was thinking and if you still got that ring my answer is yes I do want to get married to you" Mickie told John "Are you serious?" John asked not believing what Mickie had just told him She nodded her head as in a yes "Oh baby, this makes me so happy" John said as he got up to get the ring for his now soon to be wife Mickie James He got the ring out of the box and put it on Mickie's ring finger and her kissed her with passion He kept kissing her every where from her lips, cheeks, forehead, jaw, neck, and her lips again "Woah baby, slow down" Mickie said with quite a bit of laughter "Mickie.... Micks it's just I'm just so happy I mean we're getting married this only comes once in our life time" He said Mickie laughed "You sound like the girl in this relationship about us getting married usually the girl is the one that is excited the most"  
He laughed a bit and then pouted "Hey can't a man be happy about marrying the love of his life" he asked her

(Oh my gosh kill me now I suck at writing this story I want to write something else I think this story may not last that long)

Few weeks later.  
John and Mickie had told everyone about their engagement and had set a date for the wedding too They were getting married on the beach also and John was taking Mickie to somewhere nice for their honey moon

And yeah I'm gonna end the chapter here I just want to get this over with until next time people Hope I get atleast one review Peace & love -KC


	13. Happily Married

Hey so I'm just here updating my suckish story after I'm done with this one I might move on to "The Perfect Diva" and finish that story Which sucks also....

Chapter 13: Happily Married

Few Months later it Was John and Mickie's big day yes, their wedding everyone was there

I'm skipping to the I do parts...

"Do you John Cena take Mickie James to be your wife?" asked the priest "I do" John responded smiling at Mickie his Mickie the love of his life "Do you Mickie James take John Cena as your husband?" the man asked "I do" Mickie answered with a huge smile on her face "John you may now kissed the bride" with that John leaned in for a long, passionate, probably the best kiss he's ever had with Mickie They were married their first kiss as husband and wife

For their honeymoon John took Mickie to Hawaii a nice paradise for them to relax and be happy

Try to make babies ;]

They wanted to start a family and live happy forever

Aswell did their best friends wanted to start families too

P.S.  
Phil (CM Punk) and Melina are engaged so are Ashley and Randy

So chapter ends there know you all hate me blah blah blah.  
I suck


	14. Together Always and Forever

Hey I've decided to finish this story today and if you guy still want me to finish my other two stories I will but I promise you they will SUCK Or I can just delete those and start another story which will be so worth deleting the other two I don't know your choice

Chapter 14: Together Always and Forever

About five years later.  
Randy and Ashley were married they had one baby who was 3 years old they had a baby boy Both of them decided to name him CJ Marvin Orton he had blue eyes like his father but got his mom's hair Melina and Phil also married same day as Ashley and Randy they had a double wedding They had a baby girl who was 3 years old she had brown eyes and dark brown hair Phil and Melina had named their daughter Rosalie Zola Brooks As for Mickie and John they had twins they were both 3 years old they had a boy and a girl twins The boy was older than his sister by 5 minutes Their names were Andrew Jarred Cena and Isabella Rose Cena

They all lived in the same house and raise theirs kids there They all grew old and happy Many years later As for their kids they all grew up to be what their parents once were great and successful wrestlers they started right after they finished college And got married Andrew Jarred Cena married Rosalie Zola Brooks Isabella Rose Cena married CJ Marvin Orton Both of the couples had kids making Phil, John, Randy, Melina, Mickie, and last but not least Ashley grandparents

They were very successful and their parents were proud of them

They were all happy knowing they would always be together always and forever

The End

Well wasn't that a sweet ending I kind of liked it Anyways bye

Thanks for those who read this piece of bulldip that I wrote which was supposed to be a story


End file.
